Yrax
Yrax is a supportive character in Kingdom Hearts Legacy, and is the older sister of Axane and was Xiggie's mentor prior to her death. She was eliminated by Kami's disciples after refusing to join them. Story Yrax was born and bred in the Icy Lands, the same place where Xiggie was born. She had very few memories of her human self, and despite the darkness overwhelming her, her strong will led her to keep her exact human appearance, unlike most other . Ever since being turned into a Nobody, she wandered far and wide into the deepest regions of the Icy Lands, the regions where no one ever dared venture into. Months after she began her journey, she came across Xiggie, lying sprawled on the ground, defenceless. Yrax decided to help him up and teach him how to defend himself. When they first met, Yrax and Xiggie stared at each other profoundly. Knowing that there was a certain affinity between them, they decided to stick together, and Xiggie became Yrax's protégé. Yrax not only taught him how to fight, but also how to live. It was during his time with her that he came to know of Yrax's younger sister, Axane. Xiggie felt that he was connected to Axane in some way, and Yrax sensed it. On one occasion, after telling him not to plunge headlong into his emotions, but to use them wisely, Yrax gave what would be her very last training session. Both of them contemplated the secluded woods of the Icy Lands for the last time. Not long after their final meeting, Yrax set out to give Axane a good secondary education, but while she was walking in search of a high school, she was frozen in her tracks, and swarms of surrounded her. Aryxa of Kami's disciples suddenly appeared before her and requested that she joined the disciples. When Yrax refused, she was unwillingly consumed by the Heartless, and disappeared into darkness. Xiggie learned of Yrax's death in a dream, where she appeared to him and gave him "something for her", and asked him to give it to Axane once she was ready. Just before she faded away, she told him that "I'll be back... someday." Ever since Yrax's death, Xiggie gained profound hatred for Lord Kami and his disciples, and vowed to bring them down, as well as protect the young Axane. Personalty Yrax is a very calm and patient person, and a very good teacher. She doesn't like rash decisions and prefers to take things slow. She is also very caring, and she would do anything to protect anyone dear to her. Appearance Yrax has rather short, brown hair, rather tan skin and like her sister, she has green eyes. She wears a brown leather jacket over an orange shirt and some dark brown pants. Fighting style Yrax fights with a long Masterwork staff, and uses it in a similar way as her sister uses her spears - but Yrax, however, is not as reliant on magic in battle. She is a great martial artist, and often sticks her staff into the ground and fights her opponent hand-on. She is a very speedy fighter - always on the move - but sometimes stops to plan her next move. But she is also a rather strong fighter, and can deal great damage to her opponents, but her defense is lacking, causing her to be on a constant lookout for trouble and having mastered the art of dodging powerful attacks. She knows the spell "Freeze-cure" (a rather weak cure spell), and later teaches it to Xiggie. It one of the two cure spells that have the opportunity to keep healing you after it is casted. She also know a few enchantment spells. It is unknown if Yrax is in control of any element like most other nobodies, for she is never seen performing an elemental attack. It could be that she has no elemental power, but she may have some attributes non the less; like speed, strength and agility. Quotes "I'll be back... someday..." "There's an easy way to do things, and there is a '''right' way"'' Category:Kingdom Hearts Legacy Characters Category:Nobodies